Just Because I Can
by ninjafest132
Summary: this is myfist crossover. its got ninjas, alchemist, alieans, and a whole lot more! you know you wanna read it.
1. Chapter 1

**YO. ITS ME AGAIN WITH A NEW STORY! THIS IS GONNA BE A CROSS WITH A FEW (5 TO BE EXACT) ANIME. I'LL INTRODUCE SHOWS AS I GO ALONG SO IT WONT BE TO CONFUSING.**

((LINE DIVIER…))

**Just Because I can.**

It was so surreal. They we're just eating lunch and… well then they weren't . They we're all in a large room that had a few couches, a table, and a fridge.

Naruto: what the!! Where are we!!

Sakura: NARUTO!! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME BAKA!!

Kakashi: -looks around- for once this isn't Naruto's fault.

Sasuke: -without looking at anyone- hmm. You're right, Naruto could never use a jutsu like this.

Naruto: -glaring at him- WHAT WAS THAT TEME!?!

Sakura: shut up already!! You're giving me a headache. -takes a seat at the table-

Kakashi:-sits next to her- I guess we should see what happens next then.

It was a simple thing really, he just had to close the gate that was left open. _Right, simple _he though. He gave General Mustang an evil glare. He understood why Roy and Al where with him. But as to what Whinry, Riza, and Shezca where doing, he honestly had no clue. He sighed and focused on the task at hand. He clapped his hands together and placed them at the edge of the gate. The gate lit up with a blue glow, it was going fine. Then it turned blood red and a pool of what looked like tar stared to flow out of it. Unable to stop it, they where quickly engulfed by it. Then they where in a room.

Ed: where in the hell are we!?!

Al:-looking to Ed- must you always yell brother?

Roy: -arms crossed looking at the 2- while I do agree with you Al, I also share Fullmetal's opinion

Winry: Ed! What did you do this time!

Ed: well its not my fault it didn't work! I don't even know why you where there I first place.

Riza:- looks around and notices 4 people staring at them. To Ed- you might want to stop yelling or those people will think you're crazy.

Ed:-stopped to look- oh…-to the group- sorry about that.

Naruto: to Ed a little scared- its, uh, fine… I'm Naruto Uzumaki

Ed: I'm Edward Elric and this-points to Al- is my little brother Alphones

Naruto: - looks at Al then at Ed- are you sure? You seem sooo…-puts hands close together- short.

Ed: WHO AREYOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY NEED A MICROSCOPE TO BE SEEN!!!

Naruto: -taken aback- I… I never said that.

Winry: -edges over to Sakura- hi! I'm Winry Rockbell what's your name?

Sakura:-looks at her- I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you.-shakes her hand- umm, is he -points at Ed- always like this?

Winry:-sigh- sadly, yes. He's always had a problem with his height.

Roy: -walks over to Kakashi who is reading his book- what is that about?

Kakashi: -doesn't look up- depends, are you a fan of mini skirts?-Roy's eyes lit up- I see then here-hands him an extra copy- you go enjoy that.

Sasuke:-looks at Shezca who is staring at him- what? -she continues to stare. Now annoyed- what! What in the world are you looking at?!

Shezca:-never looking away- so… beautiful…

Al:-now restraining Ed- brother please, stop it!

Ed:-to Al- let me go! I' gonna beat his ass!

Naruto:-banishing his fist- I'd like to see you try shorty! I bet you need a stool just to reach me!!

Ed:-now enraged- that's it!!!- tares away from Al- NOW YOU DIE!!!

Naruto: bring it on!!- forms hand sing- shadow clone jutsu!- 4 more Narutos appear- now get ready!- they surround Ed-

Ed: oh no you don't-claps hand and places them on the ground. 4 hands surround the Narutos and clinch shut causing them to puff in to smoke- what the-

Naruto: now you asked for -lunges at Ed with his rasengan. Ed puts up his automail arm, but Riza pulls out her pistol and shoots the rasengan which disperses it-

Riza: still holding the gun out- if you what's best you won't try that… thing again.

Naruto: -looks at her quizzically- thing… you mean jutsu? But he did against me!

Ed: what the hell is a jutsu?

Naruto:-dumbfounded- umm are you feeling ok? I mean for someone not to know what a jutsu it when they just used one must be sick or stupid.

Ed: I told you I don't know what that is!! I was using alchemy not that… whatever it was you just said.

Naruto: -looks closer at Ed- alchemy? What in the world is that? I've never heard of it before.

Ed: alchemy is the science of breaking down the composition of something then reshaping it into something else. Its like this-walks over to one of the fist and claps his hands. He touches the fist and turns it in to a statue of Naruto- see? Now I ask you what is a jutsu?

Naruto:-starts to act smart- well jutsu is a ninja art. It uses chakra. A ninja will do the hand sings for a jutsu then it will happen. Like this- makes hand sing- shadow clone jutsu!-three Narutos' appear- and there are three types. Genjutsu, which is illusions, Ninjutsu, which is attacking, and Taijutsu which is hand to hand combat.

Sakura: -looks around- I have a feeling that Naruto is doing something stupid again.

Sasuke: -now sitting on the ceiling in an attempt to rid himself of Shezca… which is failing- go away!!! This is why I hate fangirls!!!

Shezca:-still staring- so… much… beauty.

Roy: -him and Kakashi where reading their books at the table- I wish I had heard about this book sooner. Its so interesting!

Kakashi: tell me about it.

((LINE DIVIDER))

**WELL THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! NEXT CHAPTER WELL SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THINGS GET… FOOLY COOLY… OR NOT.**


	2. guitars hero and sharingan

**YO. IM BACK WITH NEW STUFFS XD I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! NOW HERES THE 2****ND**

**DISCLAM****ER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**NARUTO: HOW ABOUT NOW?**

**ME: DON'T RUB IT IN!!**

((LINE DIVIDER))

Ed:-staring at Naruto- hey I got a question.

Naruto: what?

Ed: aren't you supposed to be a ninja?

Naruo: yeah, so whats your point?

Ed: well I thought ninjas were supposed to be stealthy, but you're wearing a bright orange jumpsuit… why?

Naruto: because orange is the best color evah!!! Why is your broyher a suit of armor?

Al: that hurt.-gose into corner to be emo-

It was a nice day by most standerds. All but hers, the pink haired alien of Mabase. She had got Naota, Ninamori, and Mamimi to meet her under the bidge. There she stood leaning on her blue bass guitar. She was about to speake until Naota's head started to open up. She swung her guitar and hit his head only to have sucked in. The hole grew bigger and started to draw things in to it. They tried to get away, but it was no use, an soon the hole had swallowed them all and then Naota. They flew trough nothingness for a bit, then they all crashed onto a couch in a room.

Ninamori: NAOTA!! WHAT HAVE YOU AND YOUR EMPTY HEAD GOTTEN US IN TO NOW!!!

Naota:-from benithe her- DON'T BLAME ME!! YELL AT MISS HITS EVERYTHING WITH A BASS!!!

Haruko: its not any ones fault, now shut up and help me find my guitar.

Ed: well this is someth-cut off by a falling guitar hitting him in the foot- GOOD GOD OF ALL THINGS HOLY!! THAT HURT!!

Al,Riza,Winry,Roy: O.o

Ed: -looks at them- well it did.

Haruko: well thanks for finding it for meh shorty- beams at him-

Ed:WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSHORTTHATTHEYNEEDSTEPSJUSTTOGETINROBED!!!!

Naota: whats with all the yelling? My head hurts enough as it is.

Ed:whatever. Oi, Naruto can you show me again.

Naruto:-scamppers, yes scamppers, over to ed- look its like this, focus your chakra, make the hand seals, then imagan someone and say 'transformation'. got it?

Ed: I think so.- trys it and transforms in to a half naked Winry- Yes!! I got it! Hey Winry look at what I can do!!!

Winry: - looks at Ed\half naked Winry- EDWARD!!!- summons wrench and throws at him- NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! NEXT TIME IT WILL BE KNIVES!!

Ed:- rubbing his head- o-okay…

Naruto: ever I know better than that.

Roy: -looks up from icha icha and looks at Mamimi-

Mamimi: hmm this place looks more boring than Mabase.-takes out a ciggeret then hears a snap and her ciggierett is lit- who in the hell!

Roy: I couldn't stop my self from helping such a fine young lady like yourself. May I ask your name.

Mamimi: its Sanajimi(sp) Mamimi. So who are you?

Roy:I'm General Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist.

Ed: - from across the room- you mean The _Flaming _Alchemist!!!

Roy: FULL METAL!!! THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING!!!

Everyone:O.o

Roy:-embarrassed- umm… well… I was drunk and Havoc took advantage of me!!- cries-

Riza: -pats his back- it's ok sir, I still think of you as a man… just a less now.-roy cries harder- sir would it make you feel better if I wore a mini-skirt to the office next week.

Roy: -stops crying immediately- I expect you follow through this time Lutinat.

Matt was playing guitar hero 3 for the ps2 cuz Mello is a cheap ass. There he was playing One on expert, hands moving like lightning as he hit every single note. Every. Last. One. Mello watched him as he ate a hershy bar, and Near was in a corner playing with his toys. They felt strange, like something big was going to happen. Suddenly they all puffed out of existence. In the Kira situation room Light was trying to convince L that he wasn't Kira, and L was trying to prove that he was, and Misa was being useless. Thy also puffed out of existence as well.

Mello: where in the hell are we? -takes a bite of chocolate-

Matt: -looks at his guitar hero that came along- I don't know, but if they don't have electricity I'm gonna be pissed.-finds a plug and sets everything up-

Near: -still in the corner, not even noticing the change-

Mello: damn it matt! Must you always do that!!

Matt: -playing new song- yes, just like you must always eat chocolate.

Mello: grrr up yours-gives him the finger. Notices L and Light looking around- L? what are you doing here?

L: I'm not sure, Light, do you know any thig about this?

Light: im just as surprised as you Ryuzaki.

L: hmm, yes. Maybe kira can now send his victims to another dimension. I guess that makes about as much sence as shinigami.

Matt:-just got 100 on raining blood on expert- Mellllooooo!!! L has gone crazy!!… again!

Mello: shut the fuck up you video game junkie!!

Sasuke: - looks at what matt is doing- whats that?

Matt: it's guitar hero, wanna play?

Sasuke: sure. -picks up an extra guitar- how dose this work?

Matt: you play it like a guitar, the notes come up on the screen.

Sasuke: ok. -matt puts it on expert and starts My Name Is Jonas- shit shit shit! To fast! Wait… SHARINGAN! -starts to hit all the notes-

Matt: very good. Now on to another.

L: -walks to Naruto- hmm, annoying ninja.-walks to Ed- an alchemist missing an arm and a leg. -walks to Haruko- a bass swinging alien. I think it all means that…-points to Light dramatic effect- that you, Light Yagami, are in fact kira. - they all sweat drop-

Mello: -looks at L- matt is right, you did go crazy… again.

**((LINE DIVIDER))**

**WELL THERES CHAPTER 2... YEAH I'M IN LOVE WITH GUITAR HERO SO IT HAS OUR LOVE BABIES. BUT ITS ALL GOOD**

**MELLO: REVIEW OR I'LL SHOOT YOU AND EAT CHOCOLATE OFF YOUR BODY.**

**FANGIRLS: YAY!!!!!**

**MELLO: I WAS JOKING!! BUT REALLY REVIEW.**


End file.
